Bleach: Sakura of the Dragonsbane
by Lilly Greenscale
Summary: Time has been reset in the Soul Society. Aizen has reappeared and the Soul Society and Karakura Town are again in danger. Will a new hero rise to defeat him again?
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**PLACE IN BLEACH STORY LINE**: This is happening during the Aizen arc, and does not encompass all the details of the whole arc.

**POINT OF VIEW**: This novel written in third person omnipotent.

**DISCLAIMER**: All original Bleach characters are copyright to Tite Kubo and this version of the story arc and new characters introduced are under my copyright.

I welcome all feedback, both negative and positive. My goal by publishing this novel is to become a better writer.

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

"You're sure Yoruichi, that you have found a suitable replacement for the Captain of squad five?" The Head Captain asked, concerned because the last captain betrayed the very squad that he came from and the Soul Society.

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure that she is the best choice, I once worked with her mother, and she had the skills of a Captain. Supposedly, her daughter inherited those skills, and picked up a few more." Yoruichi calmly stated. She glanced around at all the captains that had gathered. It was a mix of reactions, the overall look being skepticism. They had all gathered for this meeting, it was extremely important for a new captain to be chosen, but were afraid that this could be a mistake because no one except Yoruichi had even heard of this girl.

"If you're sure then bring her in." The Head Captain stated.

As if on cue the door opened just a touch and a young girl poked her head in. She looked at Yourichi for reassurance that it was alright for her to come in, Yourichi nodded ever so slightly, so the girl opened the door a little more. All of the lieutenants had gathered outside the door to try to hear what was going on. Omaeda (lieutenant of squad two), impatient with the girl's hesitance gave her a slight push, but with how small the girl was it was more like a shove. She stumbled in, and let out a little gasp. Then, ignoring the others present in the room, she promptly turned around and glared at Omaeda with her hands on her hips. "Thank you, but I can walk in myself." She growled through clenched teeth as she tried to keep her voice level. She then turned to face the others in the room.

She was no more than fifteen with aqua green eyes. Her brown hair was extremely short in back, only about three to four inches, with silver highlights. She had long sweeping bangs that covered her right eye, and two long strips of hair that framed her face and went down a little past her shoulder, all with the same silver highlights. She had on a simple outfit; her shirt was a pale green color with long belle sleeves that had gold bands just before the elbow. She had on a slightly darker skirt with leggings that were the same color as her shirt, and darker green high heel boots. She had a silver hair clip opposite to the bangs that was shaped like a dragon, and a necklace that had a black eight pointed star and a flower blossom the same color. Her sword was strapped to her back, and the ribbon holding it on her back was bright green, the hand guard was gold, and the wrapping pale green, her sheath was a dull brown, quite the contrast to the rest of her outfit.

Her bangs had fallen in front of her eye because of her sudden outburst, so she pushed them back behind her ear and looked at all the people who had gathered. "Oh my, sorry, I didn't know there were so many people here." She whispered as she felt her face flush. She walked up behind Yoruichi almost like she was hiding, but then stood next to her. She glanced at all the captains, all but one of them were adults. The second one-off the end on her left looked her age or younger. _"I wonder what they want me for?"_ She thought to herself.

The meeting turned into an up roar after she came in. With everyone making comments or yelling, each one over lapping the next so you almost couldn't make out the words. Suddenly one voice boomed over the rest.

"Are you honestly expecting some _LITTLE_ kid to be our Squad Five Captain?" A big man with scars on his face asked, taking a couple of steps toward her. "She looks as if she can barely carry that sword on her back, let alone fight high-class hollows."

"_LITTLE_, honestly, why is it everywhere I go the first thing people do is call me little, or say I can't fight, or call me weak. I can fight very well thank you, and I've been training and fighting sense I was six. So before you go off calling me _LITTLE OR WEAK, YOU SHOULD SEE ME FIGHT FIRST!_" She yelled, her voice rising to almost a shriek. She glared at the man, then looked at Yoruichi and turned to leave, "If I'm not wanted, then I'll leave. Besides I really don't want to be a captain if I'm not wanted." She grumbled.

"Hold on a minute," Yoruichi said, as she reached out and grabbed her wrist, "Now as much as I don't like it Kenpachi has a good point, we haven't seen your skill level yet, so were not sure if you would be a good choice for a captain." Yoruichi turned to look at the Head Captain. "Do you think we could have her go up against one of the squads? That would really test her skill level."

The Head Captain nodded, "Yes, that would be a perfect test, but which squad will go up against her?"

The Captain that was closest on her left was the first to volunteer. "Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no, you are _NOT _letting creepy R&D dude within three-foot of me." The girl stuttered as she partially hid behind Yourichi.

"Creepy R&D dude? Where did you get off calling me that?" He asked.

"What didn't you get, the creepy, the R&D dude, what? You're creepy, and you look like something from research and development." She said while peeking out from behind Yourichi. "And there is no way that I will fight you."

"Well I'll fight her." Kenpachi said, already preparing to draw his sword.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, we want to test her skills, not kill her." One of the other Captains replied. This one was wearing a flowered kimono.

Yoruichi looked at all the Captains. None seemed too thrilled about having to go up against her. "Well, maybe squad ten should be the one to test her?" Yourichi questioned as she glanced at the captain, whom was the one standing second on the left. _"At least he is somewhat close to her age, even if the rest of his squad isn't It might be good for her to at least know that someone here is like her."_ Yoruichi thought.

"Fine." He grumbled as he looked at the girl. She gave him a quizzical look that seemed to ask, "_Don't I know yo_u?" The look disappeared just as fast as it appeared as the girl turned to leave.

"Then it is settled," The Head Captain stated, "Squad ten, and its Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya, will test her skills in battle."

"Oh by the way, my name is Lilly Greenscale." Lilly said as she turned toward Tōshirō. "But Lilly is just fine." She then turned to leave and quickly trotted up behind Yoruichi.

_"Lilly Greenscale? What kind of name is that, where is this girl from?"_ Toshiro thought to himself as he quietly walked out the door, and spied Rangiku trying to sneak away. "Rangiku!" He yelled. "How many times have I told you not to eavesdrop?!" He sighed. _"This is going to be an interesting fight if she won't get her head in the game."_ He thought to himself as he started walking to where the fight would be.


	2. Chapter 2: Play Your Own Game

**Chapter 2: Play Your Own Game**

Everyone gathered in a large courtyard. Lilly looked at the crowd that had gathered and frowned as her heart started racing. She felt an overwhelming feeling of fear wash over her. "Yoruichi, what is this fight supposed to be about, and why are there so many people here?" Lilly questioned quietly as she looked around.

"This fight is going to test your battle skills. You are going to go up against the first few seats of squad ten. We are testing you in duration during battle, so just fight how you normally would and that will suffice. Don't worry so much, you'll be fine." Yoruichi calmly explained, trying to reassure Lilly with a smile.

"Alright, but I still don't like this." Lilly muttered, still uneasy about this fight.

"All right, go on." Yourichi gave her a slight push, smirking.

Lilly walked out to the middle of the circle of people, still glancing around and trying to control her breath. One of the soul reapers walked out and bowed to her, she looked confused for a second then realizing what he was doing bowed back.

He charged her, but Lilly was expecting it. So she grabbed the hilt of her sword then sidestepped quickly and as he was running past her, she side kicked him right in the gut and he collapsed to the ground. He got up again and came at her this time expecting her to sidestep, but she catapulted over him and roundhouse kicked him from behind, which knocked him to the ground again.

Lilly hadn't unsheathed her sword yet, and didn't seem like she was going to. She tried to assess the situation like she was trained to do, but the variables were changing almost too fast for her to process. She didn't like fighting in front of an audience and felt it going to her head. She miss judged his next attack and was nearly bisected as she was trying not to have a panic attack. _"This isn't working! I don't want to hurt anyone! Why do I have to fight against them? Are they expecting me to kill them, is that how they are trying to test my skill? If that's true then I don't want to fight I'd rather run away, there has to be something different I could do."_ Lilly rapidly thought as she kept dodging attacks. Her fear was starting to show on her face.

_"Lilly, snap out of it! Don't you get it, or are too stupid to realize what the test here is? Their trying to test your skill level right? That requires having to change the variables on you, you're going to have to face this sometime, now is the best time. Now listen, I know you hate crowds, but right now you are going to have to just ignore them and face your fear, I know you can do this. Block out everything else. They want you to fight, so then fight them your own way. Don't let them make you fight their way, play the game your way."_ Her sword stated calmly in her mind.

Lilly froze. Her eyes were closed and the wind was blowing slightly causing her bangs to move. She blocked out everything, the people, even the person she was fighting. She concentrated on the wind that was blowing in her face. That had always calmed her before. She felt her fear melting away, every worry blowing away with the wind.

She opened her eyes just as the soul reaper was going to cut her down. There was a new resolve in her eyes. She rolled to the side and kicked his feet out from under him. He corrected from falling and tried to slash at her but she had already moved. He tried to predict where she would come from next. She suddenly came straight at him; he looked confused. She hadn't unsheathed her sword yet, so he tried to slash at her but she stepped into his strike, hit him as hard as she could. He went flying backwards, and didn't get up. He was unconscious, or at least appeared to be.

Just then another soul reaper ran up behind her, and tried to slice her across the back. She used her sword sheath to block the attack, and pulled the sheath and sword off her back, blocking another attack. She jumped and rolled and ducked as the attacks quickened. By now the soul reaper was flash stepping for every move. Yet she was able to block every move, it was almost like she was watching every move and calculating where it was going to be.

She must have not hit the first soul reaper hard enough because he suddenly joined the fight. Now she was trapped and knew it, but she saw how they were coming. They must not have seen each other because they were coming from two directions, running fast. She waited until just the right moment, counting the seconds in her head. _"Now."_ She thought, and rolled out of the way. Momentum did the rest. The two tried to get out of each other's way, but it was too late, and they crashed into each other falling to the ground cursing and cussing at each other.

She turned to face them and stretched out her arm, almost like she was pointing at them. "Ensuneru!" She yelled. The ground erupted around them. Roots were swirling around and pulling them to the ground, not hurting them but making it impossible to get up and fight. She seemed to look around like she was waiting for the next attack. She prepared by raising her sword a little closer to her chest, even though it was still in its sheath. She looked at it, then unsheathed it even thought it was against her better judgment. She still didn't want to hurt anyone. Just as she pulled it out the soul reaper attacked, she dropped her sheath and blocked. She pushed him back and jumped backward. He came back at her and she blocked again, he was obviously stronger than the other two.

He kept coming at her but he had the same attack pattern, like he only knew one. Lilly was analyzing this as she went, and was watching his feet. The next time he came at her she ducked under his strike and spun around behind him, hitting him as hard as she could with the hilt of her sword at the base of his head. He crumbled to the ground, out cold. Just to be sure she ensnared him as well.


	3. Chapter 3: First Release

**Chapter 3: First Release**

This time the lieutenant walked out. She had long, strawberry blond wavy hair that went down to about the middle of her back, and blue eyes. She had a pink sash wrapped around her shoulders. She drew her sword, and waited for a second, watching for Lilly to make her first move. Lilly stood there waiting for her to do the same. Suddenly the lieutenant sprang at her. Lilly blocked the head on attack. "Hm…. you seem to be quite skilled, not many people could block an attack like this, especially without releasing their sword." The lieutenant stated as she looked Lilly over.

"Releasing?" Lilly looked confused. "Oh that, yeah, I don't release that often, I like relying on my skill before I rely on someone else." Lilly said as she blocked another attack.

"Do you seriously never release that sword of yours?" The lieutenant asked.

"Yeah. Well I do release it when I need to, but for the most part I really don't." Lilly replied, looking for an opening.

"Well that's kind of dumb. So why don't I just show you mine. Now growl Haineko!" The lieutenant said as her sword turned into smoke. She moved the hilt like she was slashing at Lilly and the smoke followed the movement. Lilly jumped back just as the smoke hit the ground in front of her. The ground cracked where the smoke hit.

"What the hell is that?" Lilly gasped. "Since when did smoke become dense enough to crack concrete?" She jumped away from it again but it was getting faster. _"This is getting hard to doge. I might have to speed up my attacks to compensate."_ She thought, as she ran around the lieutenant. Suddenly the smoke was coming at her from the front and back, Lilly took this as an opportunity to try out a new move. She jumped straight up then bounced off a spiritual pressure barrier to flip-up and over the woman. Landing right in front of her, the woman had a slight slash across her chest, but it was just a scratch.

The woman jumped backward a few feet. "You missed." She said with confidence. _"She could have easily killed me. Why didn't she?"_ She thought with some worry on her face.

"I didn't miss. I don't want to seriously hurt you. I will on the other hand scratch you or cut some fabric, but that will be the extension of any harm that I will do." Lilly said as she eyed the smoke that was swirling around the woman. "You know I don't think I got your name. Mine is Lilly Greenscale."

"Rangiku Matsumoto. Lieutenant of Squad Ten." Rangiku said as she too eyed the girl. "Lilly is such a weird name. Where are you from?"

"I don't think it's a weird name, and I don't see how it matters where I'm from." Lilly said with some annoyance.

Suddenly Lilly was encased in a ball of smoke. _"Great what am I going to do now? I guess I'll have to use my first release. Well now is as good of a time as ever."_ She thought. "Bloom and Split Chari Burosunben." Lilly quietly whispered. Her sword started to glow then the top half seemed to start pulling away from the bottom. The hilt seemed to shrink and form at the top half. She grabbed the new hilt and the second sword formed itself. A chain seemed to grow from this new sword and at the bottom was an upside down crescent moon. The other seemed to grow three short green ribbons.

Suddenly something went wrong her hair clip exploded into a thick grey mist that started swirling around Lilly it started to get bigger and thicker until it was a large dragon. It put its wings around her seeming to protect her. It then thrust its wings open scattering the smoke. It launched itself into the air then circled around to attack Rangiku. "NO!" Lilly screamed. She dropped the swords and ran at Rangiku. "RANGIKU," Lilly continued to screamed, "GET DOWN!" She tackled Rangiku right as the dragon attacked. The dragon pulled up, confused that its master was in the way, but it was too late and the attack that was intended for Rangiku hit Lilly, although it was reduced some by the unexpected pull up.

Lilly's back was severely slashed the wounds were bleeding horribly. Lilly got up and walked over to a corner. She outstretched her hand and the dragon walked up to her, looking dejected. Lilly glared at it with no emotion. "Return." She spat. The dragon turned back into mist and condensed until it was a hair clip again. Lilly looked at it in her hand, obviously annoyed. She looked toward Yourichi and threw the clip to her. "Would you put up a barrier around her,, or lock her, something to stop her from interfering again." Lilly then walked back over to Rangiku and offered her a hand up. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, what the hell was that?" Rangiku asked as she grabbed Lilly's hand and stood up.

"She's supposed to be a guardian that I summon when I want, but that doesn't always mean that she listens to me. She's like a teenager, she has a lot to learn, but she doesn't want to listen." Lilly said with a small smile. Rangiku started laughing. Lilly walked over to the swords she dropped and picked them up. Rangiku had noticed that the wounds on her back had stopped bleeding, but they still seemed bad. Lilly turned to face her. "Do you want to continue our fight? I'm really sorry for the interruption." Lilly said as she looked at her swords.

"That's ok I think you've proved your worth, at least to me." Rangiku said as she was walking over "Is that your swords release?"

"Yep, this is its shikai release." Lilly stated.

"When did you release it?" Rangiku then asked.

"Just before the dragon decided to attack." Lilly replied with an annoyed sigh, still mad about the previous interruption.

"Oh. What's its name?" Rangiku then inquired.

"Chari Burosunben. The one with ribbons is a flower the other is a dragon." Lilly said as she showed Rangiku the swords.

"Wow, so your sword is two different swords? That's actually kind of cool." Rangiku said as she studied the swords.

"Cool? I never really thought about it that way, but yeah I guess it is cool." Lilly said as she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Captain

**Chapter 4: A New Captain**

Lilly then noticed the captain start to walk out. "Well looks like the last battle is ready." Lilly said while looking at him. He had short white spiky hair and turquoise eyes. His sword was strapped to his back, and the ribbon holding it there was almost the same color as his eyes.

Rangiku saw what Lilly meant and quickly stepped out of fighting range. The two stared at each other preparing to strike. Trying to figure out which one was going to make the first move. Suddenly the captain flashed stepped toward her. Instead of blocking the attack Lilly rolled under the strike to come up behind him. She experimentally slashed at him, and he jumped away. _"Hmmm… this is going to be kind of hard. He's just as fast or faster than me, but he doesn't know that I can be faster. Maybe that would work?"_ She thought as she slashed at him again.

_"She keeps slashing at me with only her right hand. That must be her attack hand while the other is for block. If I attack from the right maybe I can get under her guard."_ He thought while she slashed at him. Lilly could see the gears turning in his head, he was just like her, analyze your opponent. Formulate a plan that will hit all the opponents' weaknesses.

_"He must be planning an attack from the way he's acting. What is he thinking? Where is going to attack?"_ She thought as she studied his movements. He flashed stepped toward her left, and came running at her, then flashed stepped again. Now he hoped to catch her off guard, and he thought he had her. Her right side was completely open he slashed down at her, but his sword stopped just before it hit her. It looked like it was stopped by a shield of wind.

_"What the hell was that? Why did it block my sword?"_ He thought as he jumped back. "What was that?" He inquired.

"Well, how should I explain it, anyway I put it will sound redundant." Lilly said while looking up at the sky. She glanced back at him. "It was a wind shield. You see, the wind sometimes agrees with me and will protect me if I want. There really is no explanation other than that. I can't explain why it happens or even what I did to make it do that. It just happens, there's nothing else to it."

"That is the stupidest explanation I've ever heard, you honestly don't know what you did?" He growled at her.

"Nope, and if I did I would have given you a better explanation. Sometimes things just happen that you really can't explain." Lilly said as she looked back at the sky.

He couldn't help finding this behavior weird. _"What is up with her, what is so interesting about the sky, there's nothing there, so why is she looking at it?"_ He thought while studying her, she was really strange, she wasn't a soul reaper yet she has a Zanpakuto, and she seemed to possess enormous spiritual pressure. She also seemed to know a lot about soul reapers. _"Who is this girl? Where is she from? Yoruichi mentioned working with her mother, who was that? I don't remember any new comer in the soul society."_ He thought while he studied her more. She seemed lost in thought.

He took this as an opportunity to get a strike in. He flash stepped toward her, and slashed at her. She jumped up and over him. She stared at him with a puzzled look on her face. He must have looked just as confused as her when he turned around because she started laughing. "Sorry." She muttered, looking down. She glanced back up at him. That was the last straw; he was fed up with this girl.

"That's it! I was trying to take it easy on you, but you obviously have no skill. Reign over the Frosted Heavens Hyōrinmaru." He swung his sword at the girl. An ice dragon exploded from the point and flew at her. She disappeared. He looked around, then finally looked up and saw her about 50 feet off the ground, he flash stepped toward her. She jumped out of the way again. She had become faster somehow, so he tried using a dragon again but with the same effect. She appeared in front of him, with one sword across his chest, the other at his neck. She looked him right in the eye, he was shorter than her, but she didn't seem to notice.

"What did you say about me having no skill?" Lilly said with a little aggravation in her voice. She jumped backwards.

"You could have killed me, why didn't you?" He was still standing there dumbstruck.

"Because I didn't have to." She muttered.

"What kind of move was that? And what do you mean 'because I didn't have to'?" He spat, not afraid to let his anger show.

"That move I just did is like your flash step, only I call it blink. If you look away or even blink, you're dead. It's a bit faster, and a little harder to master." She said while looking at him, then she looked away. "When I said I didn't have to, I meant that in this fight I was given the choice of how to act. I could have killed any of the people up to this point, and I could have let your lieutenant die, but I just don't have that in me. I don't kill unless necessary. You treat this fight like I'm an enemy that must be killed. I treat it like it was just a sparring match. I see no point in killing someone who is neither a friend nor an enemy. You can come at me with everything you have, and if you kill me then I lost the match, but I will not kill anyone, that is how I will fight, and you cannot stop me from fighting like that." Lilly looked back at him, this time he looked away.

"You really only see this fight as a sparring match?" This had obviously gotten to him. "Then why are you here?"

"I'm here to help. My mom was contacted by Yoruichi, but I have two little sisters, and I don't want to take the chance that if something were to happen, they would be left without a mother. I do realize that I'm taking the chance that they will be left without a sister, but at least that gives me some peace of mind, and a will to live." Lilly softly sighed.

"A will to live. That's why you're here? Only to protect your family?" His look had softened just a little. "You, you, you're the strangest person I've ever met. I really can't tell what to make of you. Not to mention you have the weirdest name, Lilly Greenscale, you can't possibly be from around here with a name like that."

"Oh, you think I have a weird name? Personally I like it, so I really don't care what anyone else thinks. And what might your name be? Since you're so concerned about introductions." Lilly sarcastically replied back.

"I'm the Captain of squad ten, Tōshirō Hitsugaya. You said to come at you with everything that I've got? Are you sure that you can handle that?" Tōshirō glared.

"If I wasn't sure, then I wouldn't have told you to. Don't forget, I still have some tricks up my sleeve." Lilly said with a smile. "I think I know what you're going to do, if I'm right, then I have nothing to be worried about." She raised her swords preparing her next attack, Tōshirō did the same. They were watching each other's movements, trying to figure out what the other one would do.

"Alright then, if you're so sure." He shot another dragon from his sword at her. This time it was different, it followed Lilly as she dodged. She kept moving, but no matter where she went it was there.

"Shoot, alright then I'll just have to use this then." Lilly thought as she jumped away again. She spun around so that she was facing the dragon, and crossed her swords across her chest. "DIVIJON BAI PETARUZU." She yelled as she swung both swords out in an arc in front of her. Thousands of petals seemed to come straight from her swords following the arc she made. They flew at the dragon and cut it in half. Tōshirō didn't seem fazed by this, he simply created another. Lilly was about to jump out of the way again, but suddenly dropped to a knee, her hand on her chest, something was wrong. She started violently coughing, then she spat up blood. "Damn, not now." She muttered as she mustered what strength she could and jumped, but she wasn't quick enough. Ice sprouted on her left shoulder and on the upper left side of her face. She was panting hard, almost doubled over. She shifted her shoulder and broke the ice, and then hit the ice on her face with the hilt of one of her swords to break it. It started bleeding where the ice had broken. _"Well... that wasn't good."_ She thought, her face showed that she was still in a great amount of pain. Tōshirō had seen what happened. He gave her a concerned look.

"Are you ok? What happened?" He asked.

"It's alright, I'm fine." The pain had subsided a little, but she still wasn't feeling quite right. "You don't need to give me that concerned look, really, I'm okay."

"You call that okay? You were just coughing up blood, that doesn't sound okay to me. I think it might be good if we stop, I don't think continuing in your condition would be a good idea." Tōshirō stated.

_"I TOLD YOU I'M FINE!"_ Lilly yelled. This was starting to become annoying, it was bad enough she always had her mother harping on her about her health. Now some pipsqueak soul reaper captain was too? She wiped the blood away from her eye.

"You really have a death wish don't you? But if you insist on fighting, then I might as well use my bankai. Bankai Daiguren Hyōrinmaru." He muttered. She watched as ice seemed to sprout up is right arm, encasing it. Then two ice wings and a tail sprouted from his back. His hand guard had changed from a four pointed star to eight pointed. Ice had also encased his left hand and arm, and both his feet and legs, they now looked like the belonged to a dragon.

"Ok, that's kind of cool." Lilly said as she smiled, although she was still watching to see what he would do next.

"You really are the strangest person I have ever met." Tōshirō muttered, shaking his head.

"Was that a compliment, and your bankai really is cool." Lilly replied with a small smirk.

"What? No! No that wasn't a com... oh, you are so annoying!" By now Tōshirō was fuming mad. He had never been one to get angry easily, but there was something about this girl that just infuriated him. She was so much like him that it was scary. She even fought like him.

"You have something else up your sleeve don't you?" Lilly said while trying to keep a straight face. "To tell you the truth so do I."

He charged her, ignoring her last comment. "Ryūsenka!" He yelled.

"Bankai Chari Burosamavuza Doregansuben." She muttered as she put up her arm to block. A stone wing pulled in front of her arm, blocking and redirecting Tōshirō's Ryūsenka. She flash stepped at him and kicked hard, cracking through his left wing, and knocking him sideways 20 feet. "Oh crap," she said while watching him tumble, "that wasn't supposed to be so hard." She watched as he got to his knees, and flash stepped over to him as fast as she could. "Are you ok? I really didn't mean for that to happen." She said as she offered him a hand up.

"I'm fine. What the hell was that?" He said, as he looked up at her, and took her hand. "You know you never mentioned you had bankai." She had changed somehow. Her short hair had become shoulder length and white-ish silver. Her aqua eyes stood out now. Her shirt had changed, both the sleeves were gone leaving only the gold bands. She had two brown wings that sprouted from her back, and a long tail, both of which looked like stone.

"I never told you because you didn't ask." She helped him up. "I suppose that it never occurred to you that I could even have a bankai."

"Well, considering the fact you're not a soul reaper, yes it kind of surprised me. How can you even have Zanpakutō, that's supposed to be only for soul reapers?" Tōshirō snapped back.

"I really couldn't tell you. Even I don't know how I have one." Lilly sighed.

"That in itself is really odd. You don't know how you have one yet you can use it as effectively as a captain. I think this fight is about over, now that we know you have bankai, and can fight effectively, there is nothing more to test." Tōshirō said as he glanced at her, she looked worn out, and her wounds looked horrible. His wings and tail exploded into ice shards that evaporated.

"Alright, if you really think that it's progressed far enough." Her wings and tail exploded into petals that seemed to disintegrate. Her shirt seemed to have sleeves again, and her hair was back to being short. She strung her sword back onto her back, and gracefully landed on the ground. Tōshirō was right behind her. She tried to take a step but stumbled and groaned. Tōshirō instinctively reached out to steady her. He grabbed her arm to keep her from falling flat on her face. She was freezing cold to the touch. "Thanks." She murmured as she glanced back at him.

"Are you really alright, your skin feels like ice, that's not normal." Tōshirō said as she tried to pull away.

"Yeah, I'll be alright in a bit, I think I just need to rest for a while." She whispered. She had turned pale. She tried to pull away again, but he seemed to tighten his grip.

"You are in no condition to try to walk by yourself, I'll help you. It's fine, I don't mind, really." His voice had also gotten softer, he found all the anger with her had left and was replaced with a sense of compassion. He got next to her so she could put most of her weight on him, but she pulled away like she didn't want to. Then seemed to think better of it and leaned on him. Then the Head Captain appeared before the pair.

"Well, Lilly Greenscale, you seem to have a fine set of skills. But are you willing to become a Captain in our ranks?" The Head Captain asked.

"That depends, am I actually wanted? If so, then yes, I'll become a Captain, if not, then no." She tried to sound loud, but she still could barely be heard.

"Yes, your wanted, I'll vouch for that." Tōshirō cut in. "You have useful skills, we could benefit from having you around." He watched her try to smile, but she could barely hold it for more than a few seconds.

"Alright, I'll be a Captain. But I really need to go sit." Lilly coughed, by now Rangiku had walked out with another Captain.

"Hello Lilly, my name is Retsu Unohana, and Captain of squad four. I run the soul society's medical unit. Would you please let me take a look at the injuries you have?" Retsu's long black hair was braided down the front of her uniform, and her blue eyes showed genuine concern for Lilly. Even though Retsu was about three inches shorter than Lilly.

"That's ok, I'll be fine. I just need to rest for a bit." Lilly's eyes had filled with panic, she tried to back up a step, but she was still weak. She felt the world spin around her, and started to fall to the ground. Tōshirō tried to keep her steady, but she was violently shaking. She looked at Tōshirō with eyes full of fear. Retsu grabbed Lilly to keep her from falling.

"It's ok. You don't need to be afraid. Your wounds will get better faster if you let me treat them." Retsu voice was soft and soothing, like she was trying to calm a sacred child. Lilly seemed to calm down a little, but she was still shaking. Tōshirō had let go and walked over to Rangiku. Retsu kept talking to Lilly, trying to calm her down more. After a few minutes Lilly was calmed enough to let Retsu look at her wounds. Retsu checked the cut on her forehead, and put something on it to make it stop bleeding, and was about to check her shoulder when Lilly got up and started walking away. Both Tōshirō and Rangiku stepped in front of her.

"Hey, Lilly this is not a good idea. You were just about to pass out, you really shouldn't be up and moving." Tōshirō said as he put up his arm to block her.

"I'm not trying to go anywhere. I just want to see this place. It's really big and I've always been one for exploring, and like I said all I needed to do was sit for a while. I'm better now. It's alright." Lilly gave him a small smile, she did look better, but she was still a little pale. She looked around again. "Besides, I'm not one for crowds, even though most of its dispersed. I think now I'll benefit more by getting away from people." She turned around and started walking in the other direction.

"Maybe a trip to squad four barracks will help, it's always rather quiet there, plus, there's someone there I want you to meet." Retsu said as she stopped Lilly.

"Um…. Alright, sure, I'll come." Lilly started following Retsu trotting to keep up with her.


End file.
